


A sacrifice worth the hurt

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: Hermione realises love is a sacrifice worth being hurt for.Prompt: “With one look in his eyes, she told herself, "This is going to hurt when it's over."Requested by my fellow lion Duchess_of_strumpetness. This is gifted to you, dear!JK Rowling owns. The plot is mine. The prompt is Duchess_of_strumpetness's.





	A sacrifice worth the hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Here's an angsty little drabble I wrote. If you enjoy it, I would love to know! After some more? Browse my stories x
> 
> Prompt: "With one look in his eyes, she told herself, this is going to hurt when it's over."
> 
> Requested by my fellow lion "Duchess_of_strumpetness." This is gifted to you, dear!
> 
> Beta-love to my favourite Hufflepuff, mama2HPbabies X
> 
> GiTG X

* * *

 

It only took one look for her to know, this is going to hurt when it's over.

It was the kind of look that made her heart ache and her body want to sing.

Their eyes levelled. The exchange awakened something in her core and she tingled as the electricity flowing through her body made her want to scream in agony at the pain of it - at the thought of him. Her eternal flame roared to life and she was certain she sparked his. His piercing gaze was so full of want; he longed for her in ways she couldn't begin to imagine.

Unbeknownst to her, he could read the simmering lust in her eyes, confirming she craved him just as he craved her. Her hunger was more than desire. It was an appetite triggered by unknown feelings that lingered in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't just the hum of their magical core that buzzed when they were within close proximity. It was chemical, the feelings between them, and she wanted to surrender to him. Wanted to be consumed by him. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers while he explored every crevice of her body.

His fingers would trail along the outskirts of her curves, defining her shape, letting their bodies do all the talking. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear while he soothed her yearning both mentally and physically. His lips would tell no lies as they trailed from her mouth down her neck, melting into the nape of it as she quivered in response to his touch. His fingers would venture their way to grip her hips as he mentally fought to control himself. Of course, they wouldn't be able to, for one cannot deny the heart's deepest, darkest, desires. The heart wants what it wants.

It was inevitable, it's true. He was mad for her, and she was deeply in love with him, too.

She felt a cool breeze as he brushed passed her. Hermione shuddered at their brief contact. Who knew Draco Malfoy would be capable of robbing her mind and trespassing in her heart?

He was confused and it tormented him for wanting her. Hermione was ashamed with guilt, wanting to play the immature, lovesick teenager, wanting to run and hide away from him. He always did that too her, unintentionally, of course. She supposed that's what true love was; emotions and feelings rolled into a complex ball of angst. It made you behave in strange ways,made you think and do weird things, then left you alone to contemplate the possibilities.

Their anguish was apparent and never faltered. It's astonishing to know how you can look at someone and know they're everything you've needed in your life, all that mattered to you. Because your kindred spirit wanted to partner with his soul. Twin flames would engulf each other; soul and spirit would be burned forever.

She knew she should pay no mind to it. She knew to stay away but she refused. She would bear the scars of a cursed love. She would cherish every moment. She would battle her heart's desire for this love, for this love was a sacrifice worth being hurt for.


End file.
